


Я чувствую это так

by CallMe



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Asphyxiation, Light BDSM, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMe/pseuds/CallMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пока Джаред в отъезде, Дженсен сходит с ума.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я чувствую это так

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Is How It Feels](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34458) by nu_breed. 



То, что Дженсен никогда не любил делиться – не откровение. Его психолог считает, что это из-за боязни быть брошенным или еще какой подобной бесполезной психофигни. Причина не важна. Главное, что у него с этим всегда были проблемы. А уж когда дело касается Джареда… Всё становится хуже, намного хуже.  
Невозможность быть вместе в ЛА просто убивает нахрен. Он должен был поехать, но пришлось задержаться из-за этих долбанных съемок, а когда все закончилось, то бесполезно было даже пытаться попасть на самолет. Джаред, кажется, не переживал, разве что был немного разочарован. И не то чтобы подобное не случалось с ними _постоянно_. Оба уже привыкли. Но это не значит, что Дженсен не хочет быть там.  
И это чувство только усиливается, когда Дженсен начинает фанатично проверять различные фото-сайты. Джаред выглядит просто нереально здорово. И у Дженсена все сводит внутри, когда он взглядом впитывает в себя эти скулы, глаза, эти блядские – красивее, чем у любой девчонки – ресницы. Еще и кожаная куртка на нём очень классно смотрится. И Дженсен мысленно делает пометку, когда Джаред вернется домой, обязательно рассказать ему, как именно эта куртка на него действует. А еще лучше – показать.  
Джаред, бля, просто прирожденная кокетка, да еще и любит работать на камеру, а, глядя на эти фотографии… Короче, Дженсен и раньше ощущал подобный трах взглядами в исполнении Джареда, и это всегда верный способ возбудиться до боли. Но оказывается, что у обычных фото тот же самый эффект .   
Дженсен внимательно разглядывает один из снимков. Глаза у Джареда потемневшие, блестящие, и еще выражение такое на лице: "Ну давай, просто трахни меня, нагни прямо тут. Ты же хочешь. Сделай это".  
Дженсен не может удержаться, да не особо и хочет. Он расстегивает джинсы, засовывает руку в боксеры и сжимает член – все это, не отрываясь от лица Джареда. На этой фотографии у него слюна блестит на нижней губе, и совсем не трудно представить, что он сейчас здесь, на коленях, рот широко открыт, заполнен членом под завязку, и Джаред сосет. Сосет так, как Дженсену всегда нравилось – глубоко, влажно и просто идеально.  
Дженсен уже на пределе. Он дрочит сильно и быстро, рывки длинные, жесткие, большим пальцем размазывает смазку, каждый раз задевая головку. Разрядка все ближе. Движения становятся неистовыми. Лицо Джареда все еще перед глазами, и выглядит он, как самая охуенная фантазия, которая только была у Дженсена. Кончая, он впивается зубами в губу, чувствуя, как острая кромка ранит плоть, и медный привкус расползается на языке.  
Затем идет в ванную и вытирается, посмеиваясь над своим отражением в зеркале. Если Джаред узнает, высмеивать будет до конца жизни. Как он дрочит на фотки, будто это журнал с обнаженкой или порнушка в инете. Или еще хуже – будто он подросток, впервые познающий себя.   
Так что, м-да... Лучше ему не знать.  
По какой-то странной, непонятной даже Дженсену причине, он решает продолжить свои поиски, и следующие фотки, на которые натыкается – это Джаред с Джеффом. Так необычно видеть этих двоих вместе вот так – без него рядом. Необычно. А еще это почему-то заставляет Дженсена сжимать зубы. Будто в беспокойстве. И это так глупо, что стоит посмеяться и забыть, ведь это же Джефф. Джефф, который смеется вместе с Джаредом. Джефф, который Джареду улыбается. Джефф, рука которого лежит у Джареда на пояснице. И Джефф, который наклоняется, будто хочет…  
Господи. Так. Ладно. Это _не должно_ напрягать, но напрягает. Напрягает! Джаред, блядь, из кожи вон лезет, флиртуя, да и Джефф незаинтересованным совсем не выглядит. И... ну... Это Джефф. Дженсен все знает о Джареде и его небольшом увлечении, он и сам это чувство разделял не так давно. Почему нет? Джефф – сексуальный и талантливый, и голос у него такой хриплый-хриплый, будто сорванный.  
И так легко представить все те вещи, что Джефф мог бы нашептывать Джареду в ухо. Вещи, из-за которых, не будь Дженсена в уравнении, Джаред бы в секунды уже стоял на коленях или был распластан на ближайшей поверхности.   
И Дженсен знает, что это нелепо, заниматься домыслами и представлять, что _могло бы_ быть. Знает, что Джаред никогда себе подобного не позволит. Не тогда, когда у него есть Дженсен. Но это не мешает крови кипеть в венах. Не мешает всепоглощающему желанию запрыгнуть на самолет в эту ебаную секунду. Чтобы можно было утащить Джареда в ближайший угол и наглядно показать, как же сильно он злится, и ревнует, и – ладно, да! – возбужден от вида этих двоих вместе.  
Проблемы? О да, бля! У него проблемы. И начинаются они с ебаных шести футов собаколюбивого, твердотелого, улыбчивого, раздражающего напарника, который – так уж получилось – значит для Дженсена больше, чем что-либо вообще за всю его жизнь.

~

Джаред добирается до дома в полдень, когда Дженсену остается уже совсем немного, чтобы окончательно съехать с катушек. Он отчаянно пытается не думать еще с прошлого вечера, но все равно такое чувство, будто тесно в собственной коже. Он совершенно на взводе из-за недостатка сна и передоза кофеина. А в венах струится мелочная ревность.   
– Эй, – тянет Джаред. Он выглядит уставшим, но улыбается так широко, что Дженсен ничего не может поделать и улыбается в ответ, затем подходит и целует – медленно и аккуратно, хотя все нервы кричат о другом – быстрее, жёстче!  
– Хорошо вечер провел? – шепчет Дженсен Джареду в шею, затем всасывает кожу – сильно, оставляя синяк, и резко кусает.  
– Ай, блин, – вздрагивает Джаред, а Дженсен еще сильнее сжимает зубы на уже покрасневшей метке. Он хочет, чтобы она осталась. И доволен, когда видит, как Джаред морщится от боли. Затем расстегивает Джареду джинсы и просовывает внутрь руку:  
– Повеселился с _Джеффом_?  
У Джареда слегка стоит и голос срывается, когда он двигает бедрами, толкаясь навстречу:  
– Ну не так весело было, как... ах... сейчас.   
– А мне так не показалось, – Дженсен смотрит пристально в глаза, проводит рукой вверх-вниз и ухмыляется победно, когда Джаред резко вдыхает и прикусывает губу.  
– Чувак, – стонет Джаред, – нужно... – он сбрасывает кроссовки и начинает отступать в сторону лестницы, не расцепляя объятий. – Вещи. Наверх. В мою комнату.   
Дженсен мотает головой и толкает Джареда на ступеньки.  
– О-о-о! Я понял, – Джаред, сучка, натуральным образом ухмыляется и закидывает руки за голову. Дженсену нестерпимо хочется прижать его запястья к полу и проверить, долго ли он будет усмехаться в таком случае.   
– Ты так классно выглядишь, когда ревнуешь. Сдается мне, мы никуда не идем?  
– Похоже на то, – выдыхает Дженсен и, не тратя ни секунды, сдергивает с Джареда джинсы.  
– Почему бы тебе это не снять? – Дженсен просовывает руку Джареду под майку и проводит ногтями по прессу и к бедрам.  
– Блядь! М-м... – Джаред садится и начинает стягивать куртку. – А почему ты не можешь меня раздеть? Что-то с ручками случилось?  
– Не-а, – усмехается Дженсен, – просто хочу посмотреть. Тебе же это нравится. Нравится, когда люди смотрят на тебя?  
Джаред откидывается на локти, покусывая нижнюю губу, и его глаза темнеют от желания. Он выглядит, как грех. Как всё, о чем маленького Дженсена предупреждали на уроках религии. Длинные ноги раскинуты широко, глаза прикрывает челка. Дженсену почти больно смотреть на него. Это слишком. _Слишком_ хочется. Забраться внутрь, трахнуть, так жестко трахнуть, чтобы умолял, свести с ума, заставить Джареда хотеть так же отчаянно, как хочется самому.  
– Ну давай, Джен, – голос Джареда звучит грубо, сорвано, и выглядит он так, как будто погибнет, если Дженсен не прикоснется к нему. Он весь мокрый. Тяжелый, покрасневший член лежит на животе. И Дженсен легко проводит языком по головке, наблюдая, как краска бросается Джареду в лицо, как он непроизвольно толкается бедрами:  
– Ну не томи. Бля! _Потрогай_ уже!  
И, да-а, Дженсену больше не хочется тянуть. Совсем. Хочется провести руками по всей этой коже и мышцам, хочется пометить, оставить синяки… и укусы, и царапины, которые придется завтра замазывать гримом. Хочется, чтобы все знали, чьи это следы.  
– Куртку обратно надень, – хрипит Дженсен, – хочу трахнуть тебя в ней.  
– Фетишист, – смеется Джаред, но что-то такое слышится в его голосе... Он натягивает обратно блестящую кожу, и Дженсен наклоняется, берет за завязки на воротнике и _стягивает_. Просовывает два пальца другой руки Джареду в рот, и даже не приходится ничего говорить, как Джаред с готовностью подчиняется. Он сосет и заглатывает, покусывает зубами и вылизывает языком.  
Дженсен отнимает руку, медленно проводит влажными пальцами по груди, животу, опускается между бедер. Затем шире раздвигает их коленями и вставляет. Он не нежничает и не тормозит, только еще сильнее стягивает шнурок на горле Джареда. Глаза того закрыты, голова откинута и шея напряжена. Мелькает мысль: как бы вся эта кожа и мускулы выглядели обвитые черным, матово-гладким ошейником. Картинка отзывается ебаным электрическим разрядом прямо в член. И Дженсен ослабляет хватку, наблюдая, как жадно вдыхает Джаред.   
– Нихуя не достаточно часов в сутках для всего, что я хочу проделать с тобой, – Дженсен вытаскивает пальцы и начинает расстегивать собственные джинсы. Он даже не утруждается полностью раздеться, просто спускает их вместе с бельем до колен, стягивает кое-как и отпинывает.  
Затем опускает руки Джареду на бедра, раздвигает ягодицы и начинает вылизывать – медленно и грязно.  
– Блядь! – громко стонет Джаред, руки по бокам сжимаются в кулаки. Он опускает одну с глухим ударом на ступеньки, пальцы скребут ковер. Дженсен смеется негромко, представляя, каково это чувствовать теплое дыхание на влажной дырке, и толкается языком внутрь – глубоко, насколько это только возможно.  
Джаред начинает издавать эти низкие, скулящие звуки, как всегда, когда он так заведен, что не может даже думать. И, Господи! Дженсен просто обожает видеть Джареда таким.   
Отчаянным, умирающим от желания. И все это для Дженсена. Мозги от этого закипают каждый ебаный раз. Дальше терпеть невозможно. Попасть внутрь – необходимость. Вытерев рот тыльной стороной ладони, Дженсен закидывает ноги Джареда себе на плечи, удерживая, и толкается.   
Блядь, как же туго! Господи. Они никогда раньше этого не делали без должной подготовки. А теперь Джаред сжимается, как тиски. Господи, это потрясающе! Дженсен пытается отыскать следы боли или дискомфорта и замирает, вглядываясь Джареду в лицо. И тогда Джаред открывает глаза.  
В его взгляде столько желания, что даже неудобно. Дженсен поворачивает голову и жадно вонзает зубы Джареду в бедро.  
– Давай же, Джен, – подгоняет Джаред, еле ворочая языком, – не сломаюсь. Хочу чувствовать тебя.  
– О, ты меня почувствуешь, не бойся. Всю неделю чувствовать будешь.   
Дженсен выходит почти полностью и вонзается снова, глубоко, до конца. Начинает двигаться, трахая со всей силой, так, как Джаред любит, резко вбиваясь, глубоко, сильно, безжалостно. И вот уже Джаред, нахуй, _кричит_ под ним, дрожащей рукой надрачивая себе все сильнее и быстрее, пытаясь подстроиться под мощные толчки.  
– Что же ты делаешь со мной? – хрипит Дженсен. – Я становлюсь полным психом. Хочу вечно это делать. Не прекращая.  
– И не надо, – Джаред уже так близко к оргазму, его голос еле узнаваем, волосы облепили лоб. – Не хочу, чтобы ты прекращал. Боже, ты – это охуеть что такое.  
Это пугает иногда. Когда Дженсен задумывается о том, как все здорово, как сильно Джаред нужен, как сильно его хочется. Пугает так сильно, что мысль о том, что кто-то может получить хоть частичку Джареда, которой нет у него, просто невыносима.  
– Слишком много думаешь, – хрипит Джаред. – Я прям вижу, как у тебя мозг дымится. Не думай. Трахай.  
– Наглая сучка, – смеется Дженсен, но Джаред прав. Кому, как не ему знать, как легко Дженсен может потеряться в своей голове. Уж лучше думать о том, как оттрахать Джареда так сильно, чтобы даже _дышать_ не мог. Дженсен умудряется сделать еще толчок, засаживая невыносимо глубоко и, выстанывая как мантру: "БлядьБлядьБлядь", начинает пульсировать горячим и влажным глубоко внутри Джареда.  
– Джен. Блядь, – Джаред тоже на грани. Так охрененно близко. И Дженсен выскальзывает медленно, осторожно. Откидывает руку Джареда с члена и заменяет ее своей. Подтягивается повыше и накрывает ртом его губы.  
Дженсен сосет язык Джареда, кусает его губы, подбородок, ухо, не задумываясь над тем, что делает, просто впивается зубами, где попадется.  
– Трахни мою руку, Джей. Хочу это видеть, – рычит Дженсен, царапая зубами, подставленное горло. – Хочу увидеть, как ты, нахуй, сорвешься и всего себя обкончаешь.   
– О, Бля! Иисусе.  
Дженсен отстраняется, чтобы лучше видеть. Глаза у Джареда плотно закрыты, ресницы дрожат и – Боже! – он так прекрасен, что это почти невыносимо.   
– Вот так, да-а-а, – шепчет Дженсен, пока Джаред толкается бедрами, втрахивая свой член Дженсену в кулак.  
Джаред кричит сорвано и хрипло, когда кончает. Непристойности льются непрерывным потоком, пока он метит себя собственной спермой: торс, подбородок, блядски совершенную шею.  
– Ты как? – мягким, низким голосом спрашивает Дженсен. У него ожоги от ковра на коленях и рука затекла из-за дрочки, но он готов поспорить, что Джаред сейчас куда сильнее измотан, учитывая, кто своей спиной все ступеньки пересчитал, и чью задницу только что основательно поимели.   
– В порядке, – голос у Джареда совершенно охрип, и с утра их ждет просто феерический пиздец. А ведь еще и на работу надо. Весело, короче. – Просто… Не против, если я тут часок поваляюсь?  
Дженсен смеется и помогает подняться. У Джареда видок, как после нападения: все волосы спутаны, на шее и ключицах синяки, да еще и в сперме с головы до ног. Он выглядит ебаным совершенством. Потрясающе.  
– Мне нужно в душ. Господи, – Джаред натягивает обратно джинсы, поднимает с пола майку. И начинает медленной, нетвердой походкой подниматься по лестнице. Затем чуть поворачивает голову и усмехается:  
– Ну? Ты идешь или как?  
Дженсен думает, что когда-нибудь Джаред его просто уморит. Но совсем, ни капельки, не против.

Конец.

**Author's Note:**

> 26 февраля 2011


End file.
